


If You Say So

by Littlebit0595



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit0595/pseuds/Littlebit0595
Summary: Aqua had been in the Realm of Darkness for what feels like eternity. The past haunts her as the future looks bleak at best. A sad excerpt of her journey after she lost Terra to Xehanort.





	If You Say So

The darkness stretched on forever. Aqua’s legs hurt, her chest ached with more than the exertion. No matter how far she wandered, it felt like she’d gone nowhere at all. The sting of all she’d lost still burned white hot inside her. Time didn’t pass here and it didn’t need to. She knew this ache wouldn’t fade no matter how long she wandered. What she’d lost would haunt her forever. The darkness hung heavily all around her; more importantly, inside her.

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_ _since you paralyzed me_

Those cold gold eyes flashed in her mind’s eye, the forceful grasp of her breastplate, the empty air beneath her as the one who held her heart was lost to her forever. Everything had been for nothing. In the end, her naivete had cost her everything.

_Seven whole days, seven whole days_ _since you lost your fight_

Terra was gone and it was all for nothing. She’d tried so hard to be his rock, to keep him safe and on the right path and now he was lost to her forever. _  
_

_And I can't get the last words that you said_

The empty look in his eyes haunted her. The way those cold eyes stared through her. Some Master she was, she couldn’t even protect what mattered most. The pain waged on inside her and she couldn’t stop moving, no matter how badly she wanted to. _  
_

_Can't get those words out of my head_

She wished she could stop. She’d give anything to sit down and curl up and just cry. It was exhausting, she was exhausted. She’d always been so strong for everyone but who was strong for her? _  
_

_Seven whole days, seven whole days_

And there he was, in front of her. He turned back to her and their blue eyes met. The corners of his lips turned up at her. She felt herself move faster, willing her legs to keep carrying her. His lips parted and she ran faster. Her hand reached forward for him and just as it reached his own outstretched one, he was gone. Gold dust fading back into the darkness was all that remained in his wake. _  
_

_And four words  
_

She collapsed to the ground where he’d been just moments before. She watched the tears fade as they were absorbed into the cold ground. A pathetic sound echoed into the emptiness surrounding her and it took her several moments to realize it was coming from her.. _  
_

_And I can't get away from the burning pain_

She hit the ground, ignoring the sharp pains that radiated up her arms before she collapsed sideways, staring off into the nothingness, there was nothing to focus on and, not for the first time, she was struck by the emptiness and futility of it all. _  
_

_I lie awake_

All this time she’d wandered, getting nowhere and achieving nothing. Never a moments rest, she persisted and why? She didn’t even know anymore. _  
_

_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts_

The images she’d just seen flashed to her once more. The way he turned around, the soft and welcoming expression, his warm blue eyes. _Her Terra.._ And just as quickly as it’d come, his coloration warped and faded and the soft expression harded to the cruel one that had been the last thing she’d seen before she was plunged into this place. Her own personal hell. _  
_

_How could you leave me this way?  
_

What was left for her to return to? What was left of her? Some Master she’d turned out to be. She wrapped her arms around herself on the ground and shivered as she brought her legs to her chest, her eyes still stung as the seemingly endless tears fell. _  
_

_It's been seven whole days without your embrace_

She’d give anything to feel those strong arms around her again, to hear him and Ven laugh. She’d give anything for one more night under the stars. _  
_

_I want to see your face_

More importantly, she’d give anything to know they were safe. That this all meant something but there was no way for her to know and not knowing was the most hellish thing about this place. _  
_

_I've got some things to say_

A thousand words she wished she’d said, several that she wished she could take back. If she could go back, she’d do so much different. Hindsight was 20/20 after all. _  
_

_It was just a week ago_

Terra was gone, Ven was lost to them and it was all her fault. Without her, they would never get Ven back and Terra could never come back from this. She imagined that no one even knew she was here. She spent so much time trying to save everyone else, she realized no one was left to save her. _  
_

_You said, "I love you girl"_

Love was the most powerful thing in the universe and it left the biggest hole in its absence. The warmth that had once kept her going made her want to lay here forever. _  
_

_I said, "I love you more"_

If only love had been enough, there was a time she’d thought it was. How wrong she’d been.. _  
_

_Then a breath, a pause, you said ‘if you say so’_

She laughed bitterly, the noise was eerie in the smothering silence, how different it sounded. Cold and detached. _  
_

_If you say so._

She pushed herself up on shaking limbs and pressed on, stumbling several times, feeling the sharp stones dig into her hands though no blood came. No proof of the pain outside her as there was no evidence of that inside her either. _  
_

_I can't believe it's true_

She had to keep moving, what else could she do? She said she’d keep fighting, she’d keep going until she found a way back to her loved ones. She’d light the way for those who needed her. She swore to protect the worlds, the Light and everything in the world that was good but how could she when she didn’t believe it existed anymore. _  
_

_I keep looking for you, the joker is so cruel_

There, in the distance, a light shown. She felt her pace pick up once more. Her lungs ached for air but she couldn’t stop. It seemed that the closer she got to it, the further it got away. _How fitting.._ She thought, _Another figment, I bet. Another trick of the shadows. There’s nothing there…_ Yet she ran, harder than she’d ever ran before. __  
  
And now I'll never know if all that I've been told was just a lie so bold

As she did, memories flashed past her. A hundred times the three had sat together, sometimes with Eraqus but most of the time it was just the three of them. Her Terra and their Ven. _Together forever. I promise._ She fisted the cold metal and glass of her Wayfinder until it bit at her skin as she ran past the cruel images. _  
_

_I thought we would grow old_

Forever was a long time, too long for all that was good in the world. The Light blinded her, nearly forcing her back as it burned her eyes. She clawed at the air, covering her eyes and whimpering in pain. _  
_

_The Mirrors and the smoke have left me here to choke_

 It seemed to go on forever the merciless white hot pain of something that had been foreign to her for what seemed like eternity. _Terra.. Ven.. Please, save me.._ She prayed, desperate to be heard by something other than the endless pairs of eyes that always accompanied her in the darkness. __  
  
It's been seven whole days without your embrace

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright around her and that’s when she felt it.. _  
_

_I want to see your face_

Sensation overwhelmed her, warmth on her skin, the sensation of wind ruffling her clothing, the cries of nature all around her.. _  
_

_I've got some things to say_

She slowly uncovered her eyes and the warm familiar beach surrounded her as she became aware of the waves crashing on the shore. _  
_

_It was just a week ago_

Had she finally done it? Was she finally free? How? So many questions flooded her mind. _  
_

_You said, "I love you girl"_

She glanced around desperately, taking in every details searching for the signs of life that seemed to surround her. She felt the breath she didn’t know she was holding escape her lungs.

_I said, "I love you more"_

A disbelieving laugh escaped her, she was vaguely aware of herself as she swung in circles with her arms out, spinning and spinning around on the sand as she savored every sensation she’d been deprived of. _  
_

_Then a breath, a pause, you said_

She shook with emotion, sudden dizziness overcoming her as she fell flat on the sand, her chest heaving with effort as warm tears streamed down her cheeks. She dared to close her eyes for a second. _  
_

_If you say so_

And when she opened them again she was aware of the bone deep chill. She’d stayed still for so long she couldn’t move and when she opened them.. _  
_

_If you say so_

… The eerily glowing dark rocks of the Lost Realm surrounded her. She nearly threw up with the sudden realization that it had all been in her head. _  
_

_If you say so_

She pushed herself up sluggishly as the grief rattled every fiber of her being, forced forward again by the unseen force that had kept her at her merciless pace for eternity. Yet somehow, this torturous image had renewed the fire within her. The outside world still existed, it still needed her. She had to keep moving. _  
_

_If you say so_

And somewhere in the Realm of Light, two pairs of eyes opened for the first time in what seemed like their own eternity. One sleepy set of the blue of the sea Aqua had been graced with for those too fleeting moments and one of gold. Both said only one word among waking. _Aqua.._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the somber note of this piece. I feel a great kindred-ship to Aqua and like many believe she deserved better. I wanted to expand on the journey she suffered through in her attempts to save Terra. I've always been one who felt like her relationship with Terra was more than just being parental figures for Ven but true love and this song always makes me think of them so I used it as my muse. I do not own the characters, Kingdom Hearts or Lea Michele's 'If you say so'. As always, I'm always open to commentary and thank you all for your support. ^_^


End file.
